welcome_to_new_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Jackson
Husband of Jane Jackson, who works as a workman at the hotel. Bio Born to a hard working, working class family in Devon, his father was a mechanic and mother a school teacher. Brandon was never considered book smart in school, but he had a great gift of doing DIY, carpentry and manual labour. Not finishing school, he starts working at a work shop as he tries to make a living for himself. He initially works for a small while with his cousin Jack Jackson, before Jack got married and worked on his own. He ends up meeting Jane Lodge who has a very over protective father Clint Lodge. Brandon falls head over heels for Jane and he asks her out. Clint is horrified as he sees Brandon being below Jane and also is a fan of his temper which Brandon does have one. However he is very loyal, protective and loving of Jane. He soon proposes to Jane who accepts and the two end up getting married much to Clint's horror who tries everything to break them apart even after the wedding and is often seen constantly hovering round the couple. Brandon ends up being recruited by Ruddy Abbot to help refurbish the former Bay View Court Hotel, now renamed New Park. He is happy for the work, lives in the hotel with Jane but also has to share a room with the overbearing Clint Lodge. Welcome to New Park! Season 1 In Welcome to New Park! he is seen working on the hotel with Jedidiah Willis and is introduced to Ruddy Abbott the hotel manager who made the hotel happen. Season 2 Brandon ends up going on a bowling trip with Luke Bloom, Ruddy and Roberto Scarletti so the four as men could bond during Welcome to The Bachelor/Bachelorette Party! while Brandon's wife goes on a bachelorette party for Naomi-Clare Watson's wedding. Brandon and Luke give marriage advise to the two single Ruddy and Roberto. As they are walking home they notice the strip club that Luke Bloom years ago used to work in years before he became a Christian and got married. They also notice Luke's wife Hope Bloom's car at the establishment who along with Jane Jackson and Dr Juliana Julliard where at the bachelorette party. Confused as they thought thy were going to a gospel concert, they go in and realise the girls are at the strip club. This causes great commotion including colliding in the kitchen along with those at John Carey's bachelor party which he had trick them to go to a strip club which is directly joined with the bachlorette party. It turns out the girls were tricked by Dr Juliana to go there, and they didn't realise until it was too late. There is worry that Brandon known for his temper may not believe his wife and he is initially angry. Clint hopes they would break up and it would prove how unsuitable a husband Brandon is. However Jane tearfully explains what happens. Brandon believes her and the rift between them is healed. Season 3 Brandon is seen help welcoming Bobby B to the hotel and making him feel comfortable as he shows him his room and even gives him advise.Category:Main Character Category:Jackson Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Workman